


neighbour

by hueningssi



Series: summer songs [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Keep it pg as always, M/M, My baby is too shippable with everyone okay, Why choose one pairing when you could have them all lol, drabbles galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningssi/pseuds/hueningssi
Summary: in which kai loves to annoy his daniel-hyung too much.





	neighbour

“Ah! You’re finally home~” Yeonjun looks up from his place at the threshold to see Kai waving at him from the balcony across his home. “Mom told me to bring you for dinner! We’re having chuck roast today so hurry up, Daniel!”

“Gezz,” he shakes his hair, still wet from his rigorous dance practices, but there’s a smile on his face. “Stop calling me Daniel already, Hyuka! We’re in Korea right now so use my Korean name!”

“No way, I like Daniel better!” Kai sticks out his tongue before yelling in perfect English; _“Come on, hurry up! Hurry up!”_

If there’s one thing that Choi Yeonjun will not deny himself, is the chance to taste Mrs. Huening’s homemade chuck roast. And of course, some quality time with his favorite neighbor with the cutest smile humanity has ever known.

As much as he wishes, Yeonjun can’t always spend his with the younger because of the long gap between their ages. While he's clearly got his hands busy with college right now, Kai hasn’t even finished his time in high school yet. Their clashing schedules and different environments make it even harder to meet so he’s really grateful for this weird dinner tradition they have going on for the past months.

“Wait for me okay?” Yeonjun raises his voice so Kai can hear him clearly. “I’m gonna wash up a bit!”

“Okay~” he raises a thumb up. “And oh! Don’t forget to bring your controller, Niel-hyung. We’re going to have a match tonight~”

Yeonjun raises his eyebrow. “Says who?”

“Me, of course~” Kai exclaims with a peace sign. “Now shooo~ You only have five minutes to change!”

“Wait, what? Five minutes? That’s too—”

“Four minutes!”

“Goddamnit, fine! Just wait for it, you brat!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three a.m with a sore neck so please ignore the (many) mistakes lol. Yeonkai is life tbh and I'm sad that there's no fic written about them yet, I mean, they're so shippable? The English line? Oldest/Youngest? Definitely shippable XD. Anyway, which pairing do you think I should write next? I would love to hear your thoughts! :P


End file.
